Benutzer:Kit Fisto 25
=Hi= Hi, ich in euer Administrator. __NOEDITSECTION__ Hallo Jedi! Du siehst dir gerade, am , den . . , um Uhr meine Seite an! Jedi Wikia Hi Leute, ich möchte hier: kein Vandalismus (Artikel verschlechtern oder Inhalt löschen), keine Beleidigungen, keine sexuellen Inhalte und viel Spaß beim Bearbeiten von Artikeln und eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Wer hier vandaliert oder sonst irgendwelcher Sachen macht, die hier nicht erlaubt sind, der kann gesperrt oder auch gelöscht werden. Bitte verändere keine Vorlagen, ohne meine Zustimmung zu erhalten. Von Star Wars dürfen alle Artikel geschrieben werden. Eigentlich ist es hier so, dass jeder Benutzer ein paar neue Rechte hat. Siehe: Link =Leben= Geburt (1997) Ich bin am 31.März.1997 unter dem Namen Lukas Riechmann in Wolfhagen geboren. Seit meiner Geburt war Kunst und Malerei meine Stärke. Meine Mutter brachte mir das Laufen bei, da mein Vater ganztags arbeitete. Vor der Schule (1998-2003) Krabbelgruppe (1998-2000) Seit der Krabbelgruppe (Spielkreis) war ich mit meinem jetzt besten Freund befreundet. In der Krabbelgruppe habe ich mir oft Weh getan. Kindergarten (2000-2003) Im Kindergarten war ich jeden Tag am malen. Ich tat das fast immer, wenn ich durfte. Außerdem habe ich auch früh Lego gespielt. Als ich dann irgendwann in die Grundschule kommen sollte, war ich dann aber froh, weil der Kindergarten immer langweiliger wurde. Schule (2003-?) Grundschule (2003-2007) Meine Grundschule war die Johann-Friedrich-Krause-Schule (JFK-Schule) in Breitenbach. erstes Jahr (2003-2004) Mein erstes Schuljahr war mein Lieblingsjahr, da wir fast nie Hausaufgaben hatten und man das, was wir immer gemacht haben nicht mit den nächsten Klassen vergleichen kann. Es hat Spaß gemacht. In der ersten Klasse habe ich leider keine neuen Freunde gefunden. zweites Jahr (2004-2005) Im zweiten Jahr gings schon schneller voran. wir haben wirklichen Unterricht gemacht und auch viel gelernt. Leider haben wir auch Hausaufgaben aufgekriegt, die unser Klassenclown manchmal verdoppelte. Im zweiten Jahr habe ich mich mit sehr vielen Leuten befreundet. drittes Jahr (2005-2006) Im dritten Jahr wurde der Spaß reduziert, die Hausaufgaben verdoppelt und meine Freundesanzahl verdreifacht. Obwohl ich mit über der Hälfte der Klassenkameraden sehr gut befreundet war, waren die Pausen für mich langweilig, was daran liegt, dass Fußball nicht meine stärke war. viertes Jahr (2006-2007) Das vierte oder auch letzte Grundschuljahr war schön. Die Hausaufgaben wurden etwas weniger und ich war mit jedem aus der Klasse befreundet. Manchmal habe ich mich zwar mit anderen aus der Schule gestritten, aber die Zeit hat Spaß gemacht. weiterführende Schule (2007-?) Meine weiterführende Schule ist das Wilhelmsgymnasium in Kassel. fünftes Jahr (2007-2008) Mein füntes Jahr war nicht so toll, da ich neu in der Schule war. Ich war mit fast niemanden befreundet, da ich 18-20 Kilometer von der Schule weit weg wohnte. Meine Klassenkameraden kamen aus Kassel selbst, Vellmar, Baunatal und ein ehemaliger Freund von mir und ich aus Martinhagen. Die Hausaufgaben waren nicht der Schwerpunkt. sechstes Jahr (2008-2009) Im sechsten Jahr habe ich mich mit fast jeden befreundet. Mit dem, der auch aus Martinhagen kommt, habe ich mich ge- und zerstritten. Bis heute hassen ich ihn. Die Hausaufgaben wurden weniger. siebtes Jahr (2009-2010) Nun sind wir in der jetzigen Zeit angelangt. Ich bin mit 90% der Klassen befreundet und meine Lehrer sind verrückt. Die Hausaufgaben sind mehr geworden. ---- =Persönliches= Hier sind Persönliche Eigenschaften von mir aufgelistet. Hobbys Das sind meine Hobbys. Zeichnen In meiner Freizeit zeichne ich oft und gut. Wie gut, siehe hier Wenn du den Abschnitt ließt, erfährst du, was für Hobbys ich habe. Schreiben Ich schreibe gerne Fantasiegeschichten und erfundene Geschichten über Star Wars. Konsolenspiele Das sind meine Hobbys an Konsolen. Die Spiele, die dort stehen, sind meine Hobbys. Nicht die einzigen Spiele, die ich habe! am PC Das sind meine Hobbys für PC. Sims 2 Ich spiele sehr gerne Sims 2 und bin auch schon ein Experte in diesem Spiel. Ich habe alle Erweiterungen und alle Accersoires außer Cellebration-, Weihnachts- und Weihnachtspackaccersoires. Ich kreire Häuser, die sehr toll von außen und von innen aussehen. Ich habe dafür mindestens 5 Zeugen. Außerdem bin ich Cheat- und Hackmaster in Sims 2. Sims 3 kaufe ich mir nicht, da ich für Sims 2 schon über 300 € ausgegeben habe und bei Sims 3 nicht das gleiche tun möchte. Star Wars Battlefront II Ich bin in Battlefront II unschlagbar. Kannst du testen. Ich gewinne jede Schlacht mit jedem Team in jeder Epoche auf jedem Planeten und in jeder Raumschlacht. Ich habe das Spiel gehackt geh'äkt und kann z.B.: auf Alderaan oder auch Rhen Var kämpfen. für Wii das sind meine Hobbys für Wii. Star Wars - The Force Unleashed Kurz und knapp, ich unschlagbar, habe alles 4 mal durchgespielt und mir fehlen noch 6 Lichtschwertkristalle, bis ich alle habe. Holocrone habe ich ~ 125/200 Stück. Star Wars - The Clone Wars Ich habe fast alles durch, bin unschlagbar mit jedem, gegen jeden, überall, mit jedem Kostüm auf jeder Stufe. Alles einzeln und zusammen. Stärken Hier kannst du etwas über meine Stärken lesen. Die Reihenfolge stimmt. Alsos, hier. Meine Top 5: Mathe Mathe kann ich am besten von den Fächern. zwar letztens eine 3 und sonst immer nur 'ne 2 im Zeugnis, aber es ist meine Stärke. Hätten wir keine verrückten Lehrer, würde ich mich auch mehr trauen, mich zu melden und das würde meine Note verbessern. Kunst Kunst kann ich recht gut. Mit einer 2 und in der Grundschule immer eine 1 im Zeugnis bringe ich es in diesem Fach weit. Allerdings kann ich es mit Bleistift besser als mit Wasserfarbe. Deutsch Wie man vielleicht schon sieht, bin ich in der Rechtschreibung gut. Das verbessert logischerweise auch meine Note in Deutsch. Leider war sie wegen des wenigen mündlichen Beteidigens eine 3. Geschichte Gerade mache ich in Geschichte Fortschritte. Das hier ist für Geschichte und ist nach meiner Meinung gut geworden. Französisch In Französich habe nur eine 3, obwohl ich sehr gut in diesem Fach bin. Aber ich habe schlechte Vokabelteste und das wirkt sich nicht so gut auf meine Note aus. Star Wars-Fan-Sachen Hier sind meine Star Wars-Fan-Sachen von Star Wars aufgelistet. Lego Ich habe von LEGO STAR WARS: *Final Duel I 2700" *Final Duel II ''2701 *Jabba's Prize 4476 *Jedi Starfighter 7143 *Sith Infiltrator 7151 *Jango Fett's Slave I 7153 *General Grievous Chase 7255 *Battle Droid Battle Pack 7654 *2x Clone Trooper Battle Pack 7655 *2x AT-ST 6757 *Naboo Starfighter with Fulture Droid 7660 *Jedi Starfighter with Hyperdrive Ring 7661 *Hoth Rebel Base 7666 *2x Imperial Dropship 7667 *Rebell Scout Speeder 7668 *Anakin's Jedi Starfighter 7669 *3x Clone Walker Battle Pack 8014 *Darth Vaders TIE Fighter 8017 *Seperatist AAT 8018 *Battle of Endor 8038 *Tantive IV 10198 The Clone Wars Action-Figuren Ich habe als Action-Figur: *Assajj Ventress *Plo Koon Galactic Heroes Von Galactic Heroes Star Wars habe ich: *Darth Vader + Leia Organa Kategorie:BenutzerKategorie:AdministratorenKategorie:BürokratenKategorie:Move Kategorie:Benutzer nach Rechten